


Voice of the Earth

by FrostOverlord



Series: Song of the Earth [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Death and Rebirth, Gen, Seasons, The Earth - Freeform, Unconventional Point of View, other tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOverlord/pseuds/FrostOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most seasons do not have a spirit at their head, but when the Earth sees a need, it will find a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice of the Earth

_Light. Light light light light. Too dark, the cold feels less and less and less and less. Too dark too red too sad too scared, needs light. Needs snow needs happiness._

_Needs Needs Needs Needs._  
  
  
Most don’t hear it, the Earth’s whispers. The way the leaves fall from the trees in a cadence of notes. The way the wind shrills past the rocks or the way the waters roar against the ice. Most do not hear the voice that crackles in every fire and hums from every stone.  
  
Those that do, rarely understand it’s meaning.

 

_Cold. Cold cold cold cold. Too cold too numb no heart beat beat beat beat too red. Red on white on death death death death why?_

_Why why why why?_  
  
  
The birds cry over the snowscapes, the wolves howl up at the once-foreign moon. Smaller, solitary animals hide themselves away as shadowed killers rise out of the fresh snow. Some grin in glee, most roar and drag their own emaciated carcasses across the barren land.  
  
A newborn’s first cries pierce through the night, and the roars join it.  
  
  
_Life. Life life life life. Needs more life more life less death too much death why? Cycle cycle cycle cycle torn ripped shattered broken fix._

_Fix fix fix fix._

  
A newborn’s last whimpers echo into the sky.  
  
  
_Why?_  
  
  
The killers eat. They eat, but will never have their fill.  
  
  
_Must stop._  
  
  
A woman in white sings along to the whispers. Sings along to the notes of falling snowflakes dancing in the air and settling into the untrodden snow beneath her feet. She sings to herself, to the mountain, to the man in little clothing desperately crawling through the snow towards her.  
  
  
_Snow. snow snow snow snow white pure happy blanket sleep sleep sleep sleep. Only a while not forever why forever wake up._  
  
_Wake wake wake wake._  
  
  
The woman smiles, the whispers she sings along to meaningless to her but for their cadence. She smiles, and embraces the man. He cries into her bosom, tears freezing to his face and fabricated happiness weighing on his heart. Together they fall to the ground, but he alone will be buried by the storm.  
  
  
_Stand. Stand stand stand stand. Run walk sprint run don’t stay find home find warmth find family find life._  
  
_Live live live live._  
  
  
A man in red stands shivering before a splintered mirror, entranced and disgusted by the horrors it reflects back at him. A woman in royal garb stands behind him. A hand on his eye, a hand on his heart, whispering sickly sweet promises into his ear. She presses a kiss to his cheek, and the shivers fall away.  
  
A question asked. Enthralled, he replies. A second kiss. A past gone forevermore.  
  
  
_Hate. Hate hate hate hate ugly. Ugly hearts ugly minds ugly glances why? Stop look look look look. Not all bad some good can’t they see why can’t they see?_  
  
_Blind blind blind blind._  
  
  
A child cries in despair, scratching at the window clasps, trying desperately to close it. A man stands behind him unseen, smile on his lips as he holds the window in place to let the cold rush inside the small unheated room. Eventually, the child gives up, curling upon his rough mattress and covering what he can of his body with the only blanket he’s ever owned.  
  
He sleeps, never to wake again.  
  
  
_Why? Why why why why?_  
  
  
Men run in fear from the women in the snow.  
  
  
_Why scare?_  
  
  
Children hide under blankets, desperate for the sun to rise.  
  
  
_Why freeze?_  
  
  
Killers eat their freshly murdered prey. Still hungry. Always hungry.  
  
  
_Why kill?_

  
The sun rises, and the monsters hide away. A boy wakes, and laughs, and teaches some children to build a man out of snow.  
  
  
_Snow?_  
  
  
A boy smiles in the darkness of night, and makes puppets with what light they have.  
  
  
_Light!_  
  
  
A boy protects an injured wolf, and treats it’s wounded paw. A boy gives the last of his wood to the mother of five next door. A boy throws a snowball at an unpopular older boy’s head, and laughs as he is chased to a gathering of accepting children at his home.  
  
  
_Kind. Kind nice fun silly joy joy joy joy!_  
  
  
A boy grows up, and becomes a young man.  
  
  
_Grow. Grow grow grow grow._  
  
  
A young man tends the sheep, and scares away the forest beasts. A young man cuts down a tree, and helps to warm his home. A young man helps to make some soup, and takes it to his sick neighbor.  
  
  
_Protect. Protect warm feed smile safe._  
  
  
A young man takes his sister skating, just to make her happy.  
  
  
_Reckless. Too trusting of the cold._  
  
  
A young man hears the crackling of the ice, but is too late. He recognizes his folly, and smiles reassuringly.  
  
  
_Repentant._  
  
  
A young man forces himself to laugh at the danger before him, until his sister laughs as well.  
  
  
_Calm._  
  
  
A young man grabs hold of a stick, and holds it out to her.  
  
  
_Resolved._  
  
  
A young man willingly exchanges a doomed girl’s fate with his own.  
  
  
_Selfless._  
  
  
A young man smiles, and lies to keep his sister safely on the shore.  
  
  
_Love._  
  
_Love love love love not hate love not fear courage not cold warm. Not sadness, Joy. Cold needs love needs courage needs Joy needs this this this this._  
  
  
The ice shatters, and a young man is swallowed by the lake below.  
  
  
_Needs needs needs needs._  
  
  
Birds call out, a tearful girl runs faster than she ever has before. The sun sets, and sets, and sets again. The wind howls, and a village mourns its loss.  
  
Starlight dances atop a frozen lake, and The Moon stands in witness to a miracle.  
  
  
_Needs cold to sleep. But too cold. Needs warmth too._  
  
  
Snow falls, a sparsely starlit blanket upon the sleeping plants. Trees sigh as ice forms upon their branches.  
  
  
_Needs dark to keep the cold, but too dark. Needs light too._  
  
  
The clouds above the treetops shift, and then open and disperse, as though pieced by a stray moonbeam.  
  
  
_Needs fear to stay safe, but too afraid. Needs courage, too._  
  
  
The south wind shifts to north, blowing the remaining clouds away. The snow settles into place, nearly glowing under the heavens’ attention.  
  
  
_Needs sadness to define, but too sad. Needs Joy too. Joy most of all._  
  
  
Below the ice, the waters sway. They roll, and pull something lost from the earth below them.  
  
  
_Needs death to clear the path for the living. But too much death. Too much hate. Too much blood. Needs love too. Needs life too._  
  
_Cold needs life too._  
  
  
A heart beats, and the world over shivers in unison.  


_Live._ _Live_ _live_ _live **live.**_  
  
  
The ice parts, and a young man rises up from his icy tomb.  
  
  
**_Live, Cold. Live, Winter._**  
  
**_Live, Jack Frost._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So turns out Ao3 doesn't support font resizing, which is a damn shame, had a really cool effect going with the last several words there.
> 
> Also hi, this is a thing that happened. :3


End file.
